1. Field
The following description relates to a package substrate and a method of manufacturing a package substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the electronics industry, the performance of the electronic components have improved while the size of the devices have decreased, requiring semiconductor packages to be smaller and to have higher densities.
The packages have higher densities because there are more input/output connection terminals due to an increased number of IC chips being installed. As a result, finer pitches are required together with higher densities.
For today's high density packages, the IC chips are installed using the wire bonding method and the flip bonding method, which is desired due to the installation costs when there are a large number of input/output connection terminals. Moreover, the hybrid flip bonding method, in which a flip chip and a wire bonding chip are installed together, is also used.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,209,860 describes a printed circuit board having a metal bump and a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board. Metal bumps are formed in a post shape with uniform height and excellent electrical conductivity since the metal bumps are formed using a dry film laminated above a carrier. The metal bumps also have uniform diameter since the metal bumps are formed by plating holes, having uniform diameter, patterned in the dry film, thereby forming the metal bumps having fine pitch. All documents cited in the present disclosure, including published documents, patent applications, patents, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,209,860 may be incorporated herein in their entirety by reference in the same manner as when each cited document is separately and specifically incorporated or incorporated in its entirety